Link's New Job
by hlf1495
Summary: Link decided to take Ganon's job offer, hoping that he could secretly work as a double agent and remain loyal to Zelda. Ganon has other plans. Link's big sister gets caught in the mess. *Warning* Contains OCs. NOT YAOI. Zelink for now. Title stinks
1. Prologue

Years after Link saved Termina from Majora, Ganondorf escaped his seal. He kidnapped the princess yet again and held her imprisoned in yet another pink crystal. Zelda was so bored that she fell asleep in her crystal while Link and Ganondorf fought. It was déjà vu for her. In her sleep, she did not hear Ganondorf make a most peculiar request.

"You are still an impressive fighter, boy. Time was changed, but you were not. I have great need for one such as you. Why don't you quit this 'hero' thing and work as my second-in-command. You would get to sleep, eat decent food and never have to see another of those blasted temples again. What do you say?"

Sleep. Link hadn't slept since his quest began. He never slept during quests. He didn't know why adventures came with the worst insomnia. He just knew that he would have no sleep until the quest was over. He never ate, either. He only drank potions and occasionally milk. Then there were the temples… how Link hated those temples. They were like mazes with monsters and many locked doors.

Link found the offer quite tempting. He also realized that, by getting close to Ganondorf, he could kill him when his guard was down. Link looked Ganondorf in the eye and nodded.

"Good choice." Ganondorf replied, gesturing to an ornate door beside the organ. "I'll show you to your room now."

Ganondorf unlocked the door and started through it. Zelda awoke to the sight of Link walking out freely behind Ganondorf, before they disappeared from her view entirely.

"What?" she thought, "Did he…surrender?" Zelda thought about this for some time, and then she shook her head. "Nah, he wouldn't."

Link obediently followed Ganondorf through hallways and up countless stairs. Ganondorf stopped at a door, opened it, and motioned for Link to go inside. The room was quite nice, with a big bed and a lot of space. Link took off his sword and shield and promptly collapsed on the bed. He was asleep in seconds. Ganondorf regarded the sleeper with a smirk. He pulled an orange gem from his pocket and lifted up the sleeping boy's hat. He pressed the gem onto the back of Link's neck.

"Foolish boy, you thought you could trick me. I knew your intentions the moment you accepted my offer. _This _should keep you in line. Muahahahahaha!" Ganondorf told the still sleeping Link. A loud snore interrupted the maniacal laughter. "Note to self," thought the somewhat embarrassed Evil King, "Save the rants for when he wakes up."

**My first upload ever. Please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 1

**In this chapter, my OC Ari is introduced. She's Link's big sister (for now). Ari, please do the disclaimer that I forgot in the prologue.**

**Ari: Fine, hlf1495 does not own Zelda. She does, however, own me. *grumble***

Link woke up feeling better than he ever had. He knew that it was just the quest's end making him like this, but it was nice anyways. His peace was interrupted by a sinister sounding chuckle. _Ganondorf. _The man wanted something, Link could tell and so he sat up and listened.

"You're awake. Good. I have your first task. The princess is out there. I want you to pretend to rescue her. Take her out of the castle. Make her think that your loyalties still lie with her. When you escape the castle, I will come and take the golden power that she holds. That is the plan. Do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes sir." Link replied.

"Take your weapons and go. Your sword will break the crystal."

Link nodded and, after strapping on his sword and shield, headed off to betray his princess.

Zelda's POV

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Link was back. He was unharmed. He was running towards me with all speed. His sword was out. When he got to me, he broke the crystal with his sword.

"We have to get out of here! I knocked Ganon out, but he will wake up soon. We can go to the Fairy Fountain. Its sacred magic will keep him at bay. Come on, run!"

I ran after him. He knew the way through the castle, after all. We didn't see a single monster on the way, though. I found this to be quite strange. Why would our escape be so easy? It was too easy. We got to the doors in no time at all. Link grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the castle. He then started leading me to a cave. The cave was the Fairy Fountain entrance. I could feel the Great Fairy's energy from here, but, if I looked at the energy everywhere else, I could see a great mass of evil energy at the back of Link's neck. Betrayal. Link was no longer the Hero. I tried to break free of his grip and run to the fountain, but he was far stronger than I was. He just stood there. I waited for the inevitable evil chuckle, and it came. Ganondorf appeared in front of us, blocking the way to the fountain. Link kneeled before him, pulling me down too. Fear. What would Ganon do to me? Anger. What had he done to Link? I started to sqirm, trying to get away.

"I see you have met my new Second-in-command. I chose well, don't you think?" that _monster _was talking. He was always talking.

"Let us go." I replied, steel in my voice.

"Are you sure that _he_ wants to be let go? Do you want to be a hero again, Link?"

Link shook his head. His grip on my wrist tightened until it hurt. He was angry with me.

"See, he wants to stay here. You aren't going anywhere until I get your sacred power. After that, you may stay as a prisoner, or join my forces with your precious _Hero_."

I had a small, round object in my free hand, ready to be thrown. "I choose neither." I threw the deku nut. The resulting flash blinded and stunned my captors. I used a Sheikah technique to teleport to Goron City.

Ari's POV

A familiar flash filled the room. When it cleared, the princess stood before me. "Good to see you in one piece, princess. When Link told me Ganon got you, I thought you were done for." Zelda's eyes narrowed at the mention of my brother's name and she turned away when I said Ganon. "Zelda, you're acting weird. What happened there?" I glanced around the room, "and where's Link?" Something inside of Zelda seemed to snap. Uh oh, I got her mad. Time to run. I run into a barrier. "Damn it Zelda! I _like _this body. I don't want to die and have to grow up all over again. Hm… maybe I'll be a Gerudo next time." Zelda came up to me, and slapped me in the face.

"Why didn't you go with Link? You could've helped us! You could have helped _him_."

"Look, Zel, I tried to follow him in, but those stupid sages made the bridge only work for you and Link. I bet it was Ruto… she never liked me… wait. Helped _him_?Is he…dead?

"It would be better for us if he was." Zelda looked like she was going to cry. "H-he joined Ganon, possibly against his will, but he betrayed us all the same. _Lieutenant _Link now serves our enemy. What are we supposed to do without a Hero?

No. It couldn't be. Link would never, unless he _was_ taken against his will, but he would fight any sort of control, wouldn't he? Oooo was I ever mad at Ganon now! Nobody messes with _my _little brother's head but me.

"That's it. I'm going to destroy that stupid goddess-damned PIG! Where should I stab him? Head or heart…he doesn't have a heart. Forehead it is then."

"Ariadne!" Zelda, appalled, shouted, "Stop! You can't get into the castle anyways. You are not going, and that is final!"

That stopped me. I couldn't get into the castle, but I could be taken in there.

"Zelda, I'm getting a crazy idea."

"Don't even think…" but I didn't hear the rest of her warning. I was already gone. Gotta love those Sheikah teleportation methods. Thank you, Impa.

Link's POV

I was kneeling before Ganondorf. He had managed to take away my free will. All I had wanted to do was to let the princess escape to the Great Fairy, but I wasn't able to simply open my hand when the time had come. Now she thinks I'm a monster, a traitor. _It was your idea to join the King, wasn't it, and you were going to betray him in the end. You would have been a traitor regardless. _Goddesses damn that voice! I don't know where it came from. It just started about an hour ago. Now I can't get it to stop.

"Your sister was just brought into my palace." Those words snap my attention back to Ganon. Ari was captured? This is bad. "I'd say they'll take about an hour to get her up here. There are some preparations I would like for you to make. Firstly, I will not have my lieutenant looking so out of place here. You work for me now, so you need to look the part. There is a change of clothes in your room. After that you are to come back here and stand by my side to await our newest _guest. _You may go now."

This is the part where my body moves on its own and follows the Swine King's orders. _Now, now Link, no need to think about your King that way. _Shut up, voice. _Why are you always so rude to me? _Because you deserve it. I'm in my room now. I can see the new outfit. I want to shoot a fire arrow at it. It has a _cape_, for Farore's sake. It's also all black. It reminds me of Dark Link. I suppose that the Pig _wants_ a Dark Link. Hahaha. I was going to copy my copy. _It could be much worse. It could have no hat. He could make you wear a cape _and armour_. _The voice is right. Armour would be worse. At least there was a hat. I was quite fond of my floppy green hat. This outfit had a floppy black hat. _By the way, you got changed while you were thinking. Look at yourself. _What? Oh. I can move myself again. I'm wearing the entire ensemble, including the cape. My sword is at my waist instead of on my back, and the floppy black hat is on my head. Wait, freedom's gone. Legs are moving by themselves. Damn. _If you didn't fight the King, you would never have your freedom taken like this. _The voice wants me to surrender. Not happening. I still have my face and voice this time. I can glare at Ganondorf all I want. Maybe I will. _You do that, and he'll just keep you from having any facial expressions. Ever. _I hate it when the voice is right. I'm at the throne room now. I approach the Pig and stand there, refusing to kneel. I wonder what will happen if I just fight whatever is controlling me. _Don't try it. _ Pain. That's what happens. A sudden flash of true agony forces me to my knees, and then it stops. _I told you so. _Stupid voice.

"Get to my side. She's almost here." My legs obey. The doors to the throne room open and two Gerudos enter, dragging my sister with them. She glares at Ganondorf with hatred and fury. Wish I could do that right now. She gasps a little when she sees me. My blank expression must creep her out. She goes right back to glaring at Ganondorf with even more intensity than before.

"Let him go you pig!" Yep, that's Ari. I find her scarier than any monster I have ever faced.

"It's quite a shame, you know." The pig said in a strangely smooth voice. "You have so much potential."

"Don't try to recruit me. I'll never serve a filthy, thieving pig like you." I have never seen Ari this angry before.

The filthy, thieving pig sighed. "That's what I thought you would say. Link, kill her." Ari's eyes widen. Mine do too. My legs start walking towards her. Great. Just great.

Ari's POV

"Link, kill her." Link's face is wearing the same expression as mine, wide-eyed shock. I should have known the filthy, thieving pig would do this. I'm going to be killed by my own brother. Link doesn't want to do this, though. I can see it. He stops in front of me. His hand goes for his sword. The blade is out. The tip is at my heart. Link is shaking. He is fighting it. Ganondorf knows this. "Kill her." He shouts. Link spasms as dark energy crackles and flows around him. It looks painful. An orange haze covers Link's eyes. He pulls back his sword and thrusts forward, into me. I say my carefully planned last words.

"It's okay, Link. I'll be right back. Bye for now." Then blackness overtakes me.

**My first fanfic ever. Please be nice. Reviews are welcome. Flamers and haters are not.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I updated! Only 4 days left 'til Skyward Sword! I only have one Zelda OC, so Ari will do the disclaimer again.**

**Ari: No. I don't wanna.**

**hlf1495: Do it, or you'll come back as a Goron in your next life.**

**Ari: Fine, hlf1495 does not own Zelda. She does, however, own me. *grumble***

Ari's POV

I'm in a very white space. I'm not in pain. I must be dead.

"Ariadne…" now I'm dead and crazy. "Ariadne…" There it is again. "Ariadne, you need to go back."

"So send me there. I think I'll be a Gerudo this time." The whiteness of this place swirls around me and lifts me up. I close my eyes, and open my mouth to cry as a baby.

"It's a girl."

"Well of course it's a girl. She's a Gerudo."

I hear a third voice. This one is weaker.

"Lurai…is her…name." Lurai being me. I guess I need a new name anyways. I can feel myself being passed to another person.

"Poor child," She murmurs, "Your mother isn't going to make it." This is _just _fabulous. I'm a helpless baby, _and _an orphan, and I haven't even opened my eyes yet. This day just keeps getting better and better. "I guess you can live in the daycare for now, but someone will need to take you in." I open my eyes to see a Gerudo midwife. I start crying again, just for the heck of it. I'm a baby; I need to act the part. "Awwww, poor sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

Three months later

Link was creeping Ganondorf out. Ever since Ari's death, Link had become a blank, emotionless, _thing _that reminded Ganondorf of a redead. Link would just stand there until given an order. The boy would then march off to carry out the order, his face never changing. He wouldn't even eat unless ordered to. The younger Gerudos often entertained themselves by daring each other to wave their hands in front of Link's face, trying to get him to react. He never did, though. He never reacted to anything. The new Link was creeping _everyone_ out, to the point that Ganondorf gave him long, unimportant errands to run to escape Link's aura of creepiness. One of these errands was to inspect the _entire _Gerudo Fortress. Link was in the process of doing this when he noticed a little baby in the daycare. She was in a cradle. A little wooden horse was in her little hands. She looked at it closely, and then put the horse's head in her tiny little mouth. Her eyes wandered until she noticed Link. Her eyes widened and she slowly pulled the toy out of her mouth. Link found this somewhat amusing. He smiled a little, patted the baby on the head, and then he left to finish inspecting the fortress. A caretaker noticed this and ran like the wind to tell her King that Link had actually smiled.

"He smiled." Ganondorf looked at the Gerudo, "He actually _smiled_?"

"Yes, sire. He noticed Lurai. He smiled at her."

"Lurai?" Ganondorf had never heard that name before.

"She's an orphaned baby, sir. Her mother died in childbirth, so she lives at the daycare. The other workers and I have been trying to find someone to take her in."

"Bring her here. Link will look after her. If she really made him smile…"

"Right away, sire. Shall I also bring Link back here? He is still inspecting the fortress."

"Good." As soon as the Gerudo had left the room, Ganondorf gave a relieved sigh. If this baby had gotten Link to smile, then maybe the creepiness would finally disappear. The evil king didn't want a redead for a lieutenant. He wanted an actual person. He specifically wanted a person with combat skills. Ganondorf wanted a sparring partner. Link, in his current state, had all of his skill, but without emotion, he had no motivation to fight. He was absolutely terrible in a sparring match.

Ari's POV

I saw Link today. He looked…dead, really. His eyes were dull and unfocused, and his entire expression was completely _blank_. I decided to try to cheer him up by being cute. I had a toy in my hand, so I began examining it. I then decided to try to eat the toy. While I nommed away, I noticed that Link was watching me with that dead expression. I widened my eyes and pulled the toy out of my mouth, looking scared. That seemed to work because Link's mouth twitched into a tiny smile. I noticed a caretaker looking at him, incredulous. I guess that this is the first time he has shown any emotion. He patted my new tiny head and left. The caretaker ran out of the room as fast as she could, probably to tell someone that Link wasn't a zombie. I decided to nap after that.

I woke up to the sensation of being lifted. The caretaker was back, so was zombie Link. The caretaker carried me to a very familiar set of ornate doors. This was where I was killed. The doors opened and Link entered first. The caretaker and I followed. Both adults kneeled before none other than that murderous pig himself. I couldn't shoot death glares as a baby, so when the caretaker offered me to Mister Piggy, I started crying, loudly. Link's mouth twitched again. His eyes sparkled a little. He approached the caretaker and took me himself. Wow, this is weird. I'm supposed to be his big sister, yet here he is trying to calm baby-me down. He bounced me a little and tickled my belly. I responded with cute baby cooing noises.

"Link," Ganondorf, or Mister Piggy as he shall henceforth be known, said, "This child, Lurai, is an orphan. You are to care for her. Is that clear? You may leave."

"Yes, sir." Link intoned in a blank voice that matched his zombie-ness. The person that was once my brother carried me to what I assumed to be his chambers. My assumptions were confirmed when I saw the weapons on the display rack. I saw his ocarinas, shields, masks, longshot, the Lens of Truth and other familiar items hanging on the rack. Hanging among the other things were my blade and my necklace. He kept them. He always _was _a pack rat. When I get older; I'm going to steal them back. I'm Gerudo now. Gerudos are thieves. I reached out for the shiny blue Ocarina of Time. Link set me on the bed and took the ocarina down. I reached out for it again. He didn't give it to me. Instead, he started to play it. He played some slow lullabies. I drifted away with the familiar melodies.

**My first fanfic ever. Please be nice. Reviews are welcome. Flamers and haters are not. Thanks to the Twilight's Shad0w for reviewing. This story has gotten over a hundred hits!**

**Review and get a virtual hug from baby Lurai!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I update again! Only 1 day left 'til Skyward Sword! I only have one Zelda OC, so Ari will do the disclaimer yet again.**

**Ari: No. I don't wanna. Make up a new OC.**

**hlf1495: Do it, or I'll make Link marry Ruto.**

**Ari: You wouldn't.**

**hlf1495: I would.**

**Ari: Fine, hlf1495 does not own Zelda. She does, however, own me. *grumble***

Chapter 3

Link's playing could be faintly heard in the hallway outside of his quarters. Some of the servants noticed it and pressed their ears against Link's door to hear the music. It was at this time that Ganondorf decided to check on his lieutenant. He found a small crowd of people clustered around the door. "What is going on here?" The king asked the nearest person.

"Shh! I'm trying to hear the music." The girl whispered in response.

"What music?"

"We think it's the lieutenant."

"What? Link is playing _music_?" Ganondorf practically shouted this. The servant girl turned around to shush the yeller and found that she was face-to-face with the king. The girl's face blanched and she looked terrified.

"Y-y-your highness, I-I d-didn't see you there." The girl bowed quickly and stepped aside to let Ganondorf through. The other servants bowed as well and hurried back to work. Ganondorf entered Link's quarters quietly. Link was too lost in the music to notice his new audience. The baby Gerudo was sleeping on Link's bed. Ganondorf tapped Link on the shoulder. The music stopped. Link looked at Ganondorf with eyes that were definitely not dead.

"You two are to go down to the sparring field when she wakes. It is nearly time for your lesson. Perhaps she would enjoy watching."

"Yes, sir." Link replied with some enthusiasm in his voice. Ganondorf left the room. Link started playing his ocarina again. Baby Lurai, who was secretly Ari, slept on.

Lurai woke up about half an hour later. Link was cleaning his sword when he heard her crying for attention. He put the sword away and picked up the baby. She stopped crying. Link and Lurai went down to the sparring field. There was a little tent set up for Lurai, and Ganondorf was waiting for Link.

Ari's (Lurai's) POV

Finally, something exciting! Go Link! Kill mean old Mister Piggy! Oh, wait, it's just a training match. Darn. Should still be fun to watch, though. The fighters are ready. Piggy swings his sword horizontally. Link ducks under the blade and he stabs at Piggy's big belly. The two keep swinging and stabbing at each other faster and faster. Soon they are a blur of black and silver. Eventually, the blur turns back into Link and Mister Piggy. Link is on the ground and Piggy's sword is at Link's throat. Aww, Link lost. Time for the baby pouty face. I stick out my bottom lip and cross my arms. Link got up, dusted himself off, put his sword away, and walked over to get me. His mouth twitched into a bigger smile when he saw my baby pouty face. Nobody can resist the baby pouty face. Link picked me up and tickled my belly. I grabbed his fingers and kept the pouty face on. I don't like being tickled. Link pulled his fingers out of my weak grip. I grabbed at them again. He pulled his hand away. I yawned. Curse this weak body! Babies have so little energy. I rested my tiny baby head on Link's shoulder and fell asleep. I think I drooled on his cape.

**My first fanfic ever. Please be nice. Reviews are welcome. Flamers and haters are not. Thanks to the Twilight's Shad0w again for reviewing. The mini death star will be destroyed by Ari. This story has gotten over a hundred hits!**

**Review and get a virtual hug from baby Lurai!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I update again! I GOT SKYWARD SWORD! I still only have one major Zelda OC, so Ari will do the disclaimer yet again.**

**Ari: No. I don't wanna. Make up a new OC.**

**hlf1495: Do it, or I'll write yaoi.**

**Ari: No...please...ANYTHING but that!**

**hlf1495: *serious face* I would. (not really, but Ari doesn't know that)**

**Ari: Fine, hlf1495 does not own The Legend of Zelda. She does, however, own me. *grumble* someday I will escape her evil clutches.**

**hlf1495: I'll give you the 'Gerudo nose' if you try to leave. **

**Ari: I'm actually a Gerudo in the story, so won't I get it anyways?**

**hlf1495: Goddesses damn it! You're right. I need to think about this.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4

Two Years Later

Lurai was now a two year old. She was extremely curious and nothing was safe from her hands. She especially liked bright colours and shiny things. Link had to be extremely quick whenever he left that child alone, otherwise he would come back and find that Lurai had knocked something off of his shelves. Link responded to this by firmly attaching anything heavy, dangerous and breakable directly to the wall or by putting these things in high cupboards. Lurai still managed to get into everything else, though Link tried to toddler-proof his stuff. One day Link came back and found that the little Gerudo was playing with his old green hat. She looked at the way he wore his hat and then she pulled the hat over her entire head. Link chuckled and tried to pull the hat off of the tiny girl. Her tiny hands latched onto the hat and refused to let go.

"Mine." She said.

"No, Lulu. Not yours." Link told the girl.

"Mine." Lurai was not giving up. She gave Link the puppy face.

"Yours." Link gave in and released the hat. Lurai hugged it. Link sighed. Ganondorf would not like this. "Lulu, it's time for my training. Do you want to watch?" Lurai nodded.

"Yay! Me watch Linky!" The girl said in two-year-old broken language. Link picked up little Lurai and tried to get her to release the hat, but she wanted to keep it. Link reluctantly let her hold onto the hat. Link was a little afraid of what the King would do when he saw that hat, but Lurai was only a toddler and didn't know. Link carried Lurai part of the way to the field, but she wanted to walk the rest of the way. She practically ran to her little tent, still carrying the green hat. Ganondorf was already there, as usual. He frowned when he saw Lurai's new treasure.

"She stole it from the hook on my wall. She likes bright colours. She was absolutely insistent on keeping it."

"She stole it, you say? Well she _is _Gerudo. I can't just disapprove of the age-old tradition of stealing from Hylians." Ganondorf looked right at Lurai, "Go for something shiny next time." He advised her.

"Kay kay, King!" Lurai spoke to Ganondorf as politely as a two-year-old could. That was one of the first things Link had taught her, for her safety. Ari started to think of the shiny things she could steal. She could steal Link's rupees, or she could take his silver gauntlets or his goron bracelet. Those were shiny. While the little Gerudo thought, Link and his king sparred. Link almost won this time, but Ganondorf made a tiny magical explosion to distract his opponent.

Lurai's (Ari's) POV

Mister Piggy is a cheater. He distracted Link with a shiny little explosion. I always knew that Piggy would start to cheat so that Link would lose. Link dusted himself off and put his sword away just like he always did. I called out to him and he came. I still had his green hat. Piggy told Link to meet him in the throne room to discuss some things. Link took me back to his room, and then he left. Yes! That meant I was alone in Link's room. Heh heh heh! What should I steal? I spotted the box where Link kept a lot of shiny stuff. I used a deku stick to knock it off the desk. The box landed on its side with a crash and the shiny contents were spilled everywhere. I started digging through the treasures. I saw the spiritual stones. They were shiny, but not what I wanted to steal. Eventually I found my old pearl. It seemed to glow when I saw it. Maybe it somehow remembered me. I picked up the huge pearl. It was definitely shiny enough. I toddled to a corner with it and stared at my latest find. I put the pearl down and went back to take the spiritual stones too. I put the stones in Link's green hat, and then I went back to staring at my pearl.

Third Person POV

"I have decided that it is time for that girl to start her education. You will teach her how to read, write and fight with a sword. I will eventually try to train her in the art of magic. When she…" Ganon was interrupted by a loud crash followed by a clinking noise. Link shook his head and sighed.

"What has she done this time? I think she followed your advice, sir." Ganon chuckled a little when he heard this.

"Go see what she found, boy." Link nodded and left to go to his room. Upon entering, Link noticed that his box of assorted shiny objects was on the floor with the shiny stuff spilled everywhere. He looked around the room until he found Lurai. She was sitting in a corner with a big white pearl in her hands. A lump formed in Link's throat. That was Ari's pearl. The green hat was beside her. The hat looked lumpy, like there was something inside of it. Link put his hands on his hips and asked,

"Lulu, did you make this mess?" Lurai looked very pleased with herself. "I'll take that as a yes. What did you put in my hat?" Lurai smiled adorably.

"I find shinies! King said do that." Lurai reached into the hat and pulled out the three very shiny spiritual stones. "These pretty." Link reached for the green stone. Lurai grabbed it and pulled it away. "Mine! No take my shinies." She yelled at Link and gave him a sort of glare. She then put all of her 'shinies' back in the green hat. She picked up the hat bag and toddled away from Link. Link sighed and started putting his remaining treasures back in their box. Every so often Lurai would snatch one away and hide it in the hat. Link would notice and look at Lurai. She would put on an innocent expression and hide the hat behind her back. Eventually, the mess was gone, and the green hat was bulging. Link decided to steal some of the things back after Lurai was asleep.

"Lulu, it's nap time."

"No!" Lurai shouted and started to run away. She ran through the open door, hat of treasures in hand, and out into the hallway. Link sighed. Two-year-old Gerudos had so much energy, and they hated naps. Link followed the little girl into Ganondorf's throne room. Lurai ran and hid behind the throne. Link hesitated before entering. He was right beside the throne when pain shot through him. He turned to see Ganondorf on the throne. He looked angry.

"On your knees, boy." Ganondorf commanded. Link cried out as greater pain forced him down. The pain stopped then. Link was on his knees, breathing heavily. Lurai peeked out from behind the throne.

"LINKY!" Lurai yelled and ran to Link.

"It's…okay…Lulu…I'm…fine." Link was panting. Ganondorf got up and started pacing.

"Where. Is. Zelda."

"I don't knowAAGH!"Link's words were cut off by another of his cries of pain.

"Find her. You will leave now. Do not return until you learn of her location. Go get your equipment."

"Yes…sir…" Link got up with some difficulty. He limped out of the throne room slowly. Some Gerudo guards came in.

"Take this girl to the nursery. Keep her there until her guardian returns." The two guards nodded and, after much struggling, managed to carry the kicking and screaming Lurai out. Lurai still had her treasures. Nothing the guards did could get her to release the green hat-bag. The guards just let her keep it. They took her to the daycare and left her there.

**My first fanfic ever. Please be nice. Reviews are welcome. Flamers and haters are not. Thanks to the Twilight's Shad0w and nightfangfox for reviewing. Please let me know if Ari ever seems Mary-Sue ish. My worst fear is for one of my favourite OCs to be considered *shudder* a Mary-Sue. (I said _one _of my favourites so that my 20 other OCs wouldn't kick my... yeah... To my OCs, I love you all! (Except for you...and you... and you're too hard to draw... *gets stabbed by variety of weapons*)**

**Replies**

**To: Twilight's Shad0w**

**Never underestimate a cute baby. Ari can do whatever she wants unless I say she can't.**

**To: nightfangfox**

**I can't stop laughing when I write Ari's parts. Snark is fun to Write. Her humour is the only thing that keeps her (somewhat) sane.**

**Review and get a virtual hug from toddler Lurai! (and a virtual Link plushie!) *reviews own story and glomps plushie***


	6. Chapter 5

**I update again! I BEAT SKYWARD SWORD! I now have another Zelda OC. Baby Rena will do the disclaimer today.**

**Ari: Thank the goddesses!**

**Rena: Wha's a dis-clay-ma?**

**hlf1495: Oh, right, you're a two-year-old... ARI!**

**Ari: What?**

**hlf1495: Rena can't really talk yet. Do the disclaimer please. Rena, cutsie face her.**

**Rena: *puppy face***

**Ari: Awwwwwwww! hlf1495 does not own Zelda. She does however, own the two most adorable Gerudo toddlers ever. *cough*Renaandme*cough***

**hlf1495: ****ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5

Lurai's (Still Ari's) POV

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. That. Pig. He hurt Link. He hurt Link and then sent him away. Then he sent me away. He sent me back to the daycare. It was daytime, so there were other kids in there. Those kids never liked me. The guard put me on the floor there, and then she left. I toddled to a secluded corner behind some bigger toys. I checked to make sure that I wasn't being watched. After that, I pulled my pearl out of the hat. It was glowing more brightly than before. I shoved it back in the hat. That glow was bright enough to attract the attention of other people here, and it did. Another Gerudo that looked about my age came over.

"What in there?" She asked, pointing at my hat bag.

"Shinies!" I think that I'll make friends with this girl.

"I see shinies?" I reached into the hat and pulled out a small, leaf-shaped silver pendant on a chain. It was Link's Kokiri charm. "That pretty." The girl said.

"My name Lurai. What yours?"

"Rena." Rena sat down beside me and I continued showing her the smaller treasures in the hat.

Zelda's POV

Link was gone. Ari was gone. Everyone was gone. The only thing left was the triforce of wisdom. _Ari isn't really gone. She was reborn with all of her memories intact. She's a Gerudo now. As for Link, he may be closer than you think. _

It spoke sometimes.

_Ganondorf ordered Link to capture you. When I say that he's closer, I mean that he's about to find you. Get ready. Here he comes. _The triforce was right, as always. Link decided to pay me a visit, in his new, black outfit. I charged up some magic. _Relax, he won't hurt you. He _is _still Link. He isn't going to let you escape, though. _

I didn't think he would.

_Ganondorf will hurt him so much if he doesn't take you. _

That explained the obedience.

_He also fears for the safety of the Gerudo child under his care. _

A child will get hurt if Link doesn't capture me?

_Yes. _

Ganondorf is definitely still evil.

_Yes, yes he is. _

I have to let him get me.

_That is your choice, but if you want to find Ari, you should go with Link. _

Won't Ganondorf try to take you?

_I won't let him. I'm nothing but a magical piece of gold to him. He has no idea that I have a mind of my own._

I was interrupted when Link spoke.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I don't want to do this."

"Just tie me up and kidnap me already." I snapped back at him. He took a rope out of his bottomless belt pouch and tied my wrists together. He tied the other end of the rope to his own wrist. Then he took out the Ocarina of Time and warped us to the desert. He started walking in a specific direction. I had no choice but to follow. He pulled me through the desert until we reached the Gerudo fortress. The guard let him in when she saw me.

"Welcome back, lieutenant. The king commands your presence immediately, and _I _request your presence some time after that." The Gerudo winked at Link. Link nodded and pulled me along. As soon as they were out of earshot, I asked,

"Was she _flirting _with you?" Link nodded.

"I am one of the only two men in this entire fortress. Who else are they going to flirt with? Ganondorf?"

"Point taken." We were silent for the rest of the walk to Ganondorf's throne room. The guards at the very large, ornate door let us through. Link pulled me into _that _room. It was the same room that he had 'rescued' me from before. He continued pulling me behind him until we were right in front of the throne. Link was on his knees again.

_Ganondorf hurts him if he doesn't kneel. _That explains that. Ganondorf got up and walked toward us.

"Rise, boy." Link stood up. "You have done well. You captured Princess Zelda and brought her here. I suppose I should reward you. What do you want?" Link responded by moving closer to me and putting his arm around my waist. "What's this? You want her? I suppose that after I take her triforce you can have her." He turned to me and snapped his fingers. I was then trapped in a pink crystal. Nayru! Why does he always do that? This is the third time that he's trapped me in a goddess-damned pink crystal!

_I'll admit it. I'm not too sure why the crystal is always pink either. _

Are you sure that he won't…extract you from me?

_Yes. The triforces of wisdom and courage are bound to their chosen ones until the deaths of said chosen ones. After that, the pieces go to new chosen ones and the cycle begins anew. Ganondorf doesn't know that, though. _

"You let him take you." Ganondorf was interrogating me.

"And if I did?"

"You still have a soft spot for your little _hero_. You didn't complain when he made his request."

"And if I do? Link would never touch me. He did save me before."

"He is going to take your will."

"Like you took his?" I was getting angry now.

"He has full control over his actions now. He chooses to follow me."

"Yet that _thing _on his neck is still there. What is that thing?"

_It's an invention of the Twinrova. The user gains complete power over the person they use it on._

"The same thing that he will use on you. It's a little something that I learned from my step mothers. It's powerful enough to control _anyone_, even you." He reached into the crystal and took my marked hand. I felt him try to take the triforce from me. I felt him fail. "Din damnit! Why can't I take yours either?" I smiled to myself. The triforce of wisdom was right again. "Oh well, it's as good as mine anyways. It's time for you to go to your new master."

Ganondorf started walking to Link's chambers. The pink crystal with me still inside followed him. He stopped in front of a much simpler looking door. He opened the door and pushed the crystal inside. The crystal disappeared. Link was holding a strange mask in his hands and he was staring at it. Ganondorf handed Link an orange gem. Then he pointed to my neck. After that, he left. I was alone with Link. He had put the mask down and now he stared at the orange gem. He grabbed my hand and placed the gem in it.

"I refuse to take your will. If you put the gem on your own neck, then nothing will happen. You will be bound to yourself. Ganondorf will be very suspicious if he doesn't sense that gem on you."

_He is right. The gem would be harmless if you used on yourself. If that gem doesn't end up on your neck, then Ganondorf will put his own gem there. _Link was trying to save me again. I gently pressed the gem onto the back of my neck.

**Reviews are welcome. Flamers and haters are not. Thanks to TwilightWakerofTime for reviewing the last chapter. Please let me know if Ari ever seems Mary-Sue ish. My worst fear is for one of my favourite OCs to be considered a Mary-Sue. (I know I said this last update, but I really want to know if Ari ever seems Sue-ish)**

**Replies**

**To: TwilightWakerofTime**

**No! MY PLUSHIE! Haha, just kidding! I have a real Link plushie now! It's so cute ^^. BTW, I love your story Shards of Time. The way Link and Zelda bicker is hilarious.**

**Review and get... oh, I don't know... CHOCOLATE! *reviews own story again***


	7. Chapter 6

**I update again! **

**Ari: Thank the goddesses! I thought you'd forgotten me!**

**Rena: Hiya! *gets hugged by Ari***

**hlf1495: Awwwww! Babies hugging! Cuuuuuute! Zelda will do the disclaimer today.**

**Zelda: hlf1495 does not own me or anyone from my games. She does own Ari and Rena.**

**hlf1495: ****ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6

Lurai's (Once again, still Ari's) POV

It was fun to have a friend. Rena and I played until a guard came to take me away. I didn't really want to be taken away. Sure, it meant Link was back, but it also meant that Zelda was captured. I hoped she was okay. The guard practically threw me into Link's room and ran away. I looked at the bed and saw why. Link was beside the bed, clutching at the hand of an unconscious…Zelda? He was glaring at the spot where the guard had been. If looks could kill... no wonder the guard ran away so fast. I, of course, was exempt from any glares and such. I toddled over to Link and tugged on his cape. His face softened when he saw me. I reached my arms up and looked up at him with sad, cutsie eyes. I was two. Two-year-olds have some of the cutesiest cutsie faces in existence. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Who dis lady?" I asked him. I knew that it was Zelda, but Link didn't know that I knew that.

"Lulu, meet Zelda."

Zelda's POV.

"Linky, She moving!" a tiny voice said. I opened my eyes to see Link standing over me. He was holding a little Gerudo girl. She looked like she was about two. She was pointing and staring at me with wide eyes. Link was smiling at me. I had a headache.

I looked right at Link and said, "I have a headache." Link smiled even more.

"I'll be right back with some red potion. Watch Lurai while I go get it."

"Who's Lurai?" I asked. Link pointed at the little Gerudo. I nodded. He left.

Lurai toddled over to me and said, in a strangely adult voice, "Hi Zel! Long time no see! It's been two years now." Only two people ever called me Zel. One was Link and the other was…

"Ari?"

"Sure is! I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be a Gerudo next time. Don't tell anyone it's me, though. Ari is supposed to be dead. I'm supposed to be a two-year-old that just met you."

"You have Link completely wrapped around your little finger, don't you."

"I sure do! Ganondorf too, though he'll deny it. That pig wouldn't do anything to me."

"Why is that?" I asked. 'Lurai' started examining her hand.

"Mister Piggy is afraid that Link will turn into a zombie again. Link was so creepy then. When I died that day, he sort of died too. Link should be back with that potion soon. I think I'll show you my shinies." Mister Piggy? This girl was definitely Ari. The little Gerudo grabbed Link's old green hat and brought it over. She reached into the hat and took out her pearl.

"Lurai, where did you get these things?" Lurai opened her mouth and was about to answer when I heard Link come in.

"She stole them from me." He said. "I have the potion. Drink it fast." I did. "After that, we need to go down to the training field. I need to bring my strongest weapon today." Link picked up the mask that he had been staring at earlier. "Let's go."

"That mask is your strongest weapon?" I asked, confused. How would a mask make Link stronger?

"It sure is. Wait and see." Link then walked out. I picked up the new Ari and followed him out. We walked to the 'field' which was actually a plateau. The few Gerudo that were sparring there turned to watch us walk to where Ganondorf was standing. The little Gerudo that was secretly Ari started playing with my hair. I took her to the little tent. We sat down in the chair in the tent. Link walked over to Ganondorf and the fight began. Link put the mask on. I covered my eyes to protect them from the bright flash. When I looked, Link was gone. In his place was someone very different. He was almost as tall as Ganondorf, and just as muscular. His hair, tunic and hat were white. He was wearing silver armour on his chest. The Master Sword was now a huge sword made from two twisting blades. He stared out through blank, white eyes. The red and blue markings on his face completed the ferocious, godlike look. He smirked at Ganondorf.

_That's the fierce deity mask. That mask is very powerful and dangerous. It contains the form and powers of an ancient god. Every time Link uses that mask, he risks losing himself entirely to the spirit within the mask. Power corrupts, and that mask's power might even surpass Ganondorf's._

The two fighters charged. Their huge swords clashed. Link leapt at Ganondorf, who blocked the blow with some difficulty. The two continued trading blows, evenly matched, until Link decided to use another of his new powers. He swung his sword and sent out a beam of energy. The beam hit Ganondorf in the chest and sent him tumbling backwards. Ganondorf attempted to thrust his sword into Link, but Link caught the blade inside of his own and knocked it out of Ganondorf's hands. Link pointed his huge sword at Ganondorf's throat. Ganondorf let out an evil laugh.

"Well done, boy. You have bested me. Return to your chambers now." Link nodded and walked over to the little tent. He reached down with his now huge arms to take Lurai. The little girl stared at him with fear in her amber eyes, and then she asked a question.

"Where Linky? What you do with Linky? Want Linky!" She started crying and turned away to hide. Link seemed to remember his mask now. He took it off and turned back into himself. I handed the toddler to him. She seemed happy to see Link in his true form. She pulled on his ear and giggled. He ruffled her red hair. She played with her treasure-stuffed green hat, shaking it and making the treasures clink together.

"Be careful with that, Lulu." Link warned.

"What does she have in there?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just the spiritual stones, and my Kokiri charm, and my gold Gerudo token, and my Goron bracelet and Zora scales and... She's quite the thief." Link tried to grab the bag. Lurai pulled it away and pushed his hand back with her tiny other hand.

"No take my shinies!" she yelled. I laughed. She gave me a tiny glare. I laughed harder. The new Ari was just so darned cute!

**Reviews are welcome. Flamers and haters are not. Thanks to TwilightWakerofTime for reviewing the last chapter. Please let me know if Ari ever seems Mary-Sue ish. My worst fear is for one of my favourite OCs to be considered a Mary-Sue. (I know I said this last update, and the update before that, but I really want to know if Ari ever seems Sue-ish)This story is now a Zelink. Don't like, don't read. I ship Zelink for OOT (and every other game except for TP).**

**Replies ****To: TwilightWakerofTime**

**Ari is one of the main characters in this story, but I will try to make it more Link/Zelda centric now that Zellie is in the story. (Ari/Lurai will be calling Zelda Zellie in the story)**

**Does anyone have a name suggestion for the Triforce of Widom voice in Zelda's head? Cookies for submitters!**

**Review and get... uuum, I'm running out of review bait... THREAT TIME!**

**Review or Link, Zelda and every Gerudo in the fortress will use you for archery target practice. Link will use fire arrows.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hark! It is an update!**

**Ari: Really?**

**hlf1495: It is indeed an update! Oh and Ari you're six now kthxbai.**

**Ari: ... hlf1495 does not own Zelda.**

Chapter 7

4 Years Later

Lurai's (Ari's) POV

"Please Linky, pleeeease teach me how to shoot a bow. Pleeeeeeeeeease!" I stuck out my lower lip and gave Link the puppy dog face. Link laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Lulu, you're six years old now. That face doesn't work on me anymore. Besides, even my child-sized bow is too big for you.

"But Rena says she's gonna learn tomorrow." I kept pouting and tugged on Link's hand.

"Rena is lying. Nobody learns archery until they turn eight. Why don't I show you how to use a slingshot instead?"

"But I can already do that. I wanna shoot a bow! Mister King said you needed to teach me to fight. Pleeeeeeeeease!" I kept begging until I heard heavy footsteps. It was Mister Piggy.

"Teach her. After that, bring her to the throne room for magic lessons."

"Yes, sir." Link turned to me. "You win this time, Lulu."

"Yay! Thank you Mister King sir! C'mon Linky! Let's go!" I pulled Link to his room to get his two bows. His smallest bow was a bit too big, but I didn't care. I followed Link down to the training plateau. We set up by a target. Link handed me an arrow and showed me how to hold the bow. He showed me how to ready the arrow and drew it back. He let his arrow fly. It hit the center of the target.

"Now you try." I took my arrow and the small bow and tried to hold it the way Link had. I let my arrow fly. It hit the target, but it was way off center. I let my disappointment show with a pout. I had never been good at archery. "Come on, Lulu. Nobody gets it perfect the first time. Most people don't even hit the target the first time. I know I didn't."

"Really?" I asked, with wide eyes.

"Really. The first time _I _shot an arrow I nearly killed myself. I was holding the bow backwards." Haha! I remembered that!

"No way! I'm gonna tell Rena!"

"Please don't. I'll be the laughingstock of the entire fortress if that gets out. I'll teach you more if you don't tell anyone."

"Okay Linky. I won't tell." I said with a smile. Link patted me on the head. "But you have to teach me how to use _all_ of your stuff; including the hookshot."

"Fine, I'll teach you soon, but now it's time for your magic lesson. Be on your best behaviour." He took away my bow and led me back to the fortress. I was a little nervous about the lesson. I would be alone with a certain very scary pig; the same very scary pig that had ordered my execution. I wasn't really a little nervous, I was a lot nervous. Goddesses, I was terrified! I knew that Mister Piggy wouldn't hurt me…much, but I was still scared. I was going to learn dark magic. What if the power corrupted me? What would I become? I have both light and dark in me. That balance could tip at any time.

"Remember, behave properly. No pranks, no back-talk and absolutely no sass, for both of our sakes." Link brought me out of my mind and back to reality.

"Don't worry, Linky, I'll behave, if you give me my very own sword!" I clasped my hands together and gave Link the puppy face.

"You'll have more luck convincing me to get you a pet dodongo."

"Oooh! You'll get me a pet… what's a doh-don-go?" I asked. I have to keep up the ignorant six-year-old act. We stormed Dodongo's Cavern together. I definitely knew what a dodongo was.

"It's a big fire-breathing lizard, and no, you can't have one."

"Pleeeeeease! I thought you _liked _animals." I tugged on his cape and pouted more while we walked to my next lesson.

"I do. That's why I'm not letting you have a pet."

"How about a fairy, then? You said they can take care of themselves, and they can talk." Link stopped walking. I must have hit a nerve.

"This conversation is over." Yep, I definitely hit a nerve there. Link always was very prone to sudden mood swings. Mentioning a forest or sometimes even a tree could cause him to become all sad and angst-y. When he got like this, my job was to kick him in the shin to make him snap out of the angst. That was the only order from Mister Piggy that I ever planned on following. I kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Get me a pet or I'll kick you again." Link's eyes went wide in mock fear.

"Eeek! I'll do whatever you want, just stop with the kicking!" he said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yay! After my lesson, you need to take me to where the…um…little people with…um…wings are, or else I'll kick you again." I purposefully avoided saying the word 'fairy' to keep Link from getting sad again.

"I can't say no to you now that you've threatened me." I clapped my hands and did a little happy dance. Link chuckled at my dance and opened an ornate door for me. We had arrived. "Here we are, Lulu. Good luck in there." He said, and then he shoved me through the door and shut it as soon as I was inside the room, effectively trapping me in there with Mister Piggy.

"Come back, Linky! Don't leave me alone in here!"

"No way. Every man for himself." His voice was muffled through the door.

"But I'm a girl!" I heard hurried footsteps that eventually faded away. Link was gone. Was this revenge for kicking him?

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. Emo Link is emo. Up next is a certain Piggy. YAY! Ari's not a dreaded Sue!**

**Replies**

**the Twilight's Shad0w: Nice dodging, None of my OCs can do that (even the Sues)... I will have vengeance upon the HMS (and Linebeck, Alfonzo and Groose) for shaking Link. Maybe I'll put him in this story...hmmmmmmm**

**nightfangfox: I'll take your suggestion. The 'triforce voice guy' is now named Bill.**

**XietyDiety: Ganny has a mean temper. Poor Link.**

**fluerenn: Ari and I are glad you think so. If Ari isn't cute as a two-year-old, then she isn't doing her job.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I sincerely apologize for the delay in updating. I have AP classes and too many younger siblings. My new mystery OC will do the disclaimer today.**

**?: hlf1495 does not own Zelda. She does, however own me, Ari, and Rena.**

Chapter 8

Lurai's (Ari's once again) POV

I decided to stay as close to the door as possible. It seemed safer.

"Hello Lurai, welcome to magic lessons. Please turn around so that we may begin." Mister Piggy was being strangely polite. Maybe he didn't want to scare me or instill hatred within the adopted daughter of his best fighter. That had to be it. He didn't want to make an enemy out of someone so close to Link. I put a slightly anxious grin on my face and turned around to see a certain pig. I waved nervously.

"H-hi Mister King," I stuttered, playing the part of a shy kid, "I-I'm here for the l-lesson." I wanted him to think that I got all of my courage from being around Link, seeing as Link was essentially courage incarnate.

"There is no need to be afraid. I'm here to teach you, not hurt you. Now come here. Don't you want to learn magic?" I cautiously started walking towards the throne. He stood up and conjured a small ball of magical energy. It was shiny. I followed it with wide eyes as it flew around the room.

"Ooooh! Am I going to learn that?"

"Yes you are. Cup your hands together." I did. "Feel the energy flowing through your body. Try to direct some of it into your hands." I did that too. My hands felt hot. "Now, let the energy in your hands flow out and form a ball." I concentrated really hard. The heat left my hands and collected into a tiny floating ball. It glowed faintly. I yelped in surprise and jumped back, breaking my concentration and causing the ball to disappear. I let my face light up in triumph.

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did, but…"

"But what, Mister King?"

"Your energy is weak. You need an amplifier."

"An am-plee-fire-er? What's that?" One of the major rules of pretending to be a kid was to constantly ask about big words.

"Let me see your bag of treasures." I reluctantly handed the green hat over. Piggy looked through it for a while, until, "Aha! This will work." He pulled out my pearl. "Wear this. It will make your magic stronger." He gave me the pearl and I put it on by tying its strap to my neck. "Now try to make an energy ball again." I did. It was much easier this time. The ball was brighter too. "Your assignment for the day is to keep that energy ball intact until your bedtime." What? Din damn him!

"But how am I supposed to do anything if I have to carry this around?"

"That's not my problem. It's your problem. Figure it out."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, kid." Nayru damn it! He was right. I pouted.

"But Linky was gonna take me to catch a pet fairy! How can I do that if I have to hold this shiny magic ball?"

"Figure it out. Now go before I get angry." I let out a small 'meep' and ran out of the room. Link was waiting there, dressed in his old green outfit minus the hat. Zelda was there too, dressed like a Sheikah. They were holding hands. Awwww, how cute!

"Linky and Zellie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-Nmmph!" Link put his hand over my mouth before I could finish my song.

"That's enough Lulu. Do you want to go out or not?"

"You're really gonna take me?"

"Sure. You've never been out of the fortress before, and Hyrule is a big place. You should get the chance to see it." I gave Link a big hug with one arm, and held the energy ball in the other. He tried to steal the green hat back from me. I slapped his hand.

"Bad Linky! _Mine_!" He never learned. Once a small child took something, it was _theirs_. Trying to take it back was pointless. Link sighed. He took out his ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest. We all turned into green sparkles and flew away. I never liked travelling by song. Never ever. Damn motion sickness.

The song took us to the Sacred Forest Meadow, just like it always had. The forest looked the same. Saria was even sitting on her usual tree stump and playing her usual song. She was so lost in her music that she didn't notice us until Link started playing along with her.

"Link, is that you?" Saria asked with wonder. Link nodded. Saria ran over and jumped on Link. "You're back!" Saria's fairy flew around Link. I watched the fairy carefully before I shouted.

"FAIRY!" I jumped up and tried to catch the little thing. It flew to Saria and hid in her hair. Link and Zelda laughed. I pouted.

"Silly Lulu, that fairy already belongs to someone. Maybe one will come to you." Link said as he ruffled my hair. "Lurai, this is Saria, Sage of Forest and my childhood best friend. Saria, this is Lurai, a little Gerudo girl that follows me around and steals my stuff."

"Hi Lurai, what brings you to the woods today?" Saria asked me.

"I'm gonna catch a fairy!" I ran off. I heard Link, Zelda and Saria running after me. I kept on running. I took the path to Kokiri Village, much to everyone's surprise. They didn't expect me to find anything on my own.

"How did you not get lost?" Saria asked me when she caught up. I considered telling her who I was, but Saria was loose-lipped. Link would find out seconds after I told. Zelda was the one to tell secrets to.

"I was supposed to get lost?"

"Well, these are the Lost Woods. Link and I know our way around because we grew up here, but you didn't grow up here." Saria was very suspicious of me. I had, in fact, grown up here, but that was in another life. Zelda came to my rescue.

"Maybe she didn't get lost because she's a child. Aren't the Lost Woods only dangerous to adults?" Saria pondered Zelda's words for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You usually are."

"Triforce of Wisdom."

"Can I go catch a fairy now?" I interrupted.

"Sure, Lulu, go have fun, but stay in the village and don't run off." Aww, how cute! Link was trying to warn me about the dangers of this place. One time I was with Fado and we watched a lost person turn into a skull kid. What did I do in response to Link's warning? I stayed in the village like a good little girl. I ran all over the village, trying to steal everyone's fairies. None of the Kokiri would let me take their fairies. I gave up on pre-owned fairies and went to the Deku Sprout's meadow. Maybe he would give me a fairy.

"Welcome, my child. Your shape has changed. How is that possible?"

"Hi Great Deku Sprout! I died! Isn't reincarnation great!"

"I have no choice but to agree with you."

"Can I have a fairy?"

"This again?"

"Yes, this again. I'm a kid now, and I came here to catch a fairy. Don't make me use the pouty face."

"Fine, I'll give you a fairy."

"Yay! I get a faaairy! I get a faaairy!" I did a little dance. The Sprout summoned a little light purple fairy for me. The fairy, a girl, flew in circles around my head before landing on my shoulder.

"Hi there, I'm Rynna. I'll be your fairy partner from now on! What's your name?"

"I'm Ari, but you need to call me Lurai or Lulu. I'm in disguise. Don't tell anyone my real name."

"Okay Lulu. So, where are you from?"

"Originally, here. Currently, Gerudo Fortress."

"Gerudo Fortress? You mean with Ganondorf?"

"Ummm well…yeah, there." I scratched my head sheepishly.

"I'm not going there!"

"I will bottle you." I threatened. Rynna quieted.

"Fine, I'll come." She muttered.

I happily skipped off to show off my new fairy.

**Introducing my latest OC, Rynna the fairy! I swear she won't be as annoying as Navi.**


End file.
